


SM三部曲

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, BDSM, F/F, GL, R18g, sm, 主奴, 冰恋 - Freeform, 双a, 死亡, 狗奴, 病娇, 虐待
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 三对CP 三篇故事。警告：瞎YY，重口味，病娇死亡，冰恋 等慎看





	1. 狗 （戴莫 双A）

♫ - 女王殿下

主人叫我狗，我只是她的一条狗。我之前曾建议能否换个威风点的名字，比如狼，回应我的是身上十条条条见血的鞭痕。

你要问我主人是谁叫什么我也不清楚，她没说让我叫她什么，什么也没说，不过主人给我带的特制项圈上写着Mo Exclusive。我只知道她身高比我稍矮半头，常年是乌黑柔顺的黑长直，不要被她可人的外貌所骗她也是个ALPHA。

我听到了门的响动，是主人回来了！

开门的一瞬间我赶紧爬去用柔软的短发蹭着主人穿到膝盖的黑色皮军靴，舔舐着主人鞋面上的灰尘。她是那么的高高在上，军阀制服穿在她身上更显得她不容撼动是权威制高点。

她把披风和军帽摘了下来，挂在了门口的衣架上，腰间的佩剑却没离身。随后俯身揉了我头一下，就起身坐在了刻着精美雕花的欧式皮质黑色沙发上看着报纸。

我可怜巴巴的望着她，想得到更多的爱抚，可是我脖子上栓着的铁链没有那么长的距离，我挣扎着向前爬去，项圈紧勒着我脖子，我越往前爬，脖处传来的窒息感越来越重，我的脸也憋的通红，眼角泛红呜咽着想引起她的注意。

主人听到了我的哀求，慢慢的放下了报纸，我察觉到她挑动了一下眉头，接下来应该是要进行什么动作了。

只见她把细长的佩剑剑鞘从剑带上解开横起，低下半身，右手握着剑鞘直直的挺进我的口腔。力气之大速度之快，我一下没稳住都撞的退后了一步，牙齿都在打着颤，我明白她什么意思，于是我握着那根黑色剑鞘就像握着主人身下的利刃一样，口中分泌了很多求爱的唾液，舔舐吮吸着，那鞘上错落有致的花纹就是主人性器上勃起时跳动的脉络青筋。

我舔的更加忘情了，眼中的桃色水汽朦胧了我的双眼，却还是依稀看到主人也喘息了起来。她站起身还是手持剑鞘慢慢向我走来，我也慢慢的向身后褪去，直到无路可退被抵在了墙上。

主人拔出了那跟已经侵染了我很多口水的黑色剑鞘，放在了地上。她的下身凸起处越来越靠近我的脸，随即解开了腰间皮带，我用牙齿慢慢的把裤子拉链拉了下来，拿脸蹭着她半硬的突起贪婪的一口含在嘴里，我吃到了世界上最好吃的食物，让它来填满我口腔中的寂寞空虚，温热强烈的吮吸下主人也发出了低吟声，双手十指全钻进了我蓬松的头发里，把我的头往下按的更深，这样她的利刃就能刺进更深，在我的身体里。而我的下体也已经充分勃起贴着我的肚皮高高耸起，顶端小口处也已经流出了透明的液体。不过先没空理会自己的感受，我还在服务主人，我的脸上已经浮现了情欲的红晕，我想要主人进的深些再深些，相比较这种感觉我喉咙里的不适感完全不值得一提。

主人加快了她在我口腔耸动的速度，我觉得插进我头发的双手拽的越来越紧，越来越疼，而我更加卖力的嗦弄着。随着主人一声深叹，一个激灵，三下抖动。一股股的精华就射在了我嘴里，我如获珍宝全紧紧接住，不让它逃走一滴。

咽下那珍宝我抬头望着主人，看到她半眯着眼脸上也多了一丝红润，我实在受不了了下体涨的难受，抱着主人的右腿用自己的性器去磨蹭着主人锃光瓦亮的长筒军靴。冰凉的触感别有一番感觉。渐渐的我也呻吟了起来，快感越来越强，要射的前一刻，主人一个膝盖踢过来，把我顶到了墙上动弹不得。

她蹲下用骨节分明的手一下子同力握住我的下体，柔软的大拇指压着我的前端小口。她嘴角上扬着用冷情的语气命令我不准射，却还用指腹轻轻摩擦着，我喘着粗气全身憋得通红，满眼生理泪水哽咽了起来。她见我如此难受又对我命令说不准哭。我立马死咬住嘴唇，双手死死撑着地面颤抖着。腿部求生的本能向外蹬，我眼中充满了血丝，我感觉我的身体快要爆炸了。

“啊啊啊...求你让我射吧主人！”我大叫着。

“我做什么都可以！”我求饶着。

身体再也承受不住了，一声大叫在没有经过主人的允许下射了。射的疯狂射了她的制服上一身。

我身体是释放舒服了但是我大脑知道我要完了。

主人的嘴角慢慢向下那冷峻的眼神盯着我让我不敢抬头看她。她捏着我下颚迫使我与她对视，她说我这么喜欢射，那就射个够。随即给了我一个杯子，说让我在2个小时内射满，我目测容量有50毫升。我知道很难但是完不成会有更严厉的惩罚，是什么不知道反正能半死就对了。

我颤抖着看着地上那个杯子，自己性器还有点发紫都还没有缓过来，就又要进行更猛烈的运动了，但时间紧迫我只好又握住自己的性器上下套弄了起来，速度之快没一会就想射了，我赶紧拿起那个杯子对准一股白色浊体就射了进去。立马就铺满了杯子的底，但我射了8次了之后我就逐渐没有了力气，嘴唇发白，腰出奇的酸。我的下体已经快要抬不起头了，变得麻木不仁。我感觉眼冒金星头晕恶心的厉害。我觉得我再这样下去就要射血了。

我气喘吁吁的瘫在了地上两腿发软，看着那装有液体的杯子还差一点可时间已经不多了。内心在绝望的哀嚎，觉得已经射不出一滴了。

这时主人再次走了过来说看我这么努力却还差一点，就过来帮助我。她让我支起身子把屁股抬高，她手指沾满了润滑液，掰开我圆润粉嫩的臀瓣一下子就伸进了我紧致的后穴中，翻江倒海着。我在她的刺激下不知羞耻的又嗯嗯啊啊叫了出来，下体已经痛的抬不起头了但是还滋滋着流透明液体，一滴也不能放过我都全数接了下来，四肢已经没有力气了，摇摇晃晃随时都要倒下。

主人见还不够直接骑在了我身上那根利刃又进入了我身体，我痛的一声大叫跌落在了地板上，主人随即抱着我让我翻了个身她正面压上了我的身体把我的双腿扛在了她肩膀上，主人手臂上的肌肉线条让我又硬了，地板把我的背部磨得伤痕累累，地上的铁链也一直莎莎作响。 主人在我体内的快乐感觉自慰真的不可比拟，我灼热疼痛的下体又覆上了主人温热的手掌，随着后穴的运动前面也在规律的套弄着，主人是不是真的心疼我了，因为她很少亲自上手来帮我解决，不管怎样我觉得挺开心的。我快要高潮的叫声和主人哼哧的声音此起彼伏。

一个挺腰就咬破了我脖后的腺体，注入了自己信息素，我痛的直打颤，毕竟A标记A是挺排斥的，而我必须承受这种痛楚才行。标记完主人的坚挺立马拔出了我的身体发出了羞耻的啵声真好听。她射在了那个杯子里，我艰难的起身爬向了那个杯子对着下体撸了两下又射出了一些，这下看着我搓肿的下体真的两眼一黑瘫倒在地板上，我真的射不出来一滴了。

主人过来检查了一下觉得差强人意，随即把那杯中的混合液体尽数倒在我脸上，顺着脸部的弧度流到地板上一滩，主人抬起厚重的军靴就把我头用力的踩在那滩还微热的液体上，我听到上方相机咔嚓一声，又是一张精美的照片。

随即主人在那满墙相片中勉强找了个空位置贴了上去。


	2. 囚 （B格 GL）

“TAKO！你是不是疯了！你到底想做什么！”

看着眼前被我囚禁在像巨大鸟笼里绑在十字架上的赤裸尤物醒来一脸盛怒的质问我，我笑的更大声了：“姐姐，我爱你想拥有你霸占你不想让其他进入到你心里，我有错吗？”我拿着一把尖锐锋利的刀子走近了孔肖吟，冰凉的刀刃划过她展现出愤怒，恐惧，和对我这种行为展现出不可理喻神态的脸。最终那刀尖停在了她的左胸口。

“可是姐姐我怎么就得不到你的心呢？。”我说出了自己对爱的困惑，然而她给的答案却是‘你是我最疼爱的妹妹’。

这个答案令我十分的不满意，我眼眸变得深沉手中的刀尖重了几分力，光洁的皮肤上就出现了连串血珠直往下滴，姐姐疼的大叫，我也心疼姐姐啊，可是谁心疼我。

“姐姐我在你心上刻下了自己的名字‘TAKO’这样我就是你心上人了。”

我看着被姐姐疼的只打哆嗦汗都冒了出来，她紧咬着自己诱人的红嘴唇，都快咬成白色了。我伸出了两指去撬开姐姐的唇齿，让她分泌出更多的唾液把嘴唇咬伤了等会接吻的时候会痛哦。

我舔舐着胸口流下来的血丝，甜甜的，舔一下血又冒出来了，我不得不再舔一下，我舌尖上都是姐姐的味道，我不敢怠慢，我带着姐姐心的味道想要去吻上姐姐的唇。

然而她躲开了，舌尖擦过她的嘴角在脸颊上留下一条到耳根的红色印记。

我征住了，我抬起姐姐的下巴问她：“姐姐你为什么要躲开？”我的泪水随着我瞳孔的跳跃而流动。我觉得委屈极了，姐姐居然不愿意和我接吻。

“TAKO，我对你不是那样的感情， 不要执迷不悟了。”

姐姐居然说我执迷不悟？！难道我爱你是错误的吗？

我双手紧捧住姐姐的脸，一个粗暴的吻压了上去，我吸取着她贝齿间的氧气，要把自己的气息在她口腔全部沾满，她起初还摇头反抗，而现在却一动不动的任由我亲吻着，她的眼中已有泪水滑落。我放开姐姐那红肿的唇去亲吻着那晶莹的泪珠。姐姐呜咽着说为什么我会变成这个样子。我也不知道，我只知道我爱你也可能爱而不得自固封魔吧。

“姐姐，我拿来了你最爱的啤酒，我们来干一杯吧。”等我倒好啤酒的时候，差点忘了姐姐被我绑着呢。于是我口中含着啤酒喂姐姐一口，刚开始姐姐不喝又咬住了嘴唇，倔强的不看我，眼里还带有恨。那好吧我只好强行把她嘴撬开把杯子里的酒全灌了进去，她剧烈的咳嗽着。我还给她带上了章鱼款式的口球她一定很喜欢。我抚摸着姐姐的脸对她说：“我得不到你的心，可以得到你身吧。哈哈哈哈。”

不一会姐姐的眼睛已经变的朦胧了起来。双腿在不断的扭动着，整个皮肤因为情欲而变成了粉色，看起来甚是诱人。在双腿不断的摩擦下，居然自己高潮了，身下的透明液体流个不止，快乐的嘴都闭不拢口水顺着嘴角直往下流。姐姐好像还很痛苦的样子，我实在不忍心姐姐这番模样，于是我先用手指蹭了蹭了姐姐的私处很是泛滥了，我抱起她的一条腿，手指在她的褶皱周围打着圈，我凑到姐姐耳边轻轻的说：“姐姐，你爱我吗？”

姐姐流着口水含糊不清的跟我说好像是爱我的。

我笑了却那么苦涩，这女人为什么这么口是心非。

我手指润滑够了一下子就捅进了那温热的穴道。嗯姐姐的身体真是香香软软，我再次疯狂的侵占着姐姐的唇，想从唇进攻到肺部到大脑到心脏到身体的每个角落。我在穴道搅动的手指也愈发的用力，向上顶着那G点，向上！用力！那力气都能快把姐姐提起来了。能感受到姐姐身体剧烈的颤栗想要呐喊但口球堵着她嘴死死的。

穴道极速的收缩着，内壁拼命的挽留我的手指，带它们去快乐的的顶点。飞出来的淫液都滴落在地面溅到了我鞋上。要不是胳膊被绑的死死的，下一秒姐姐肯定瘫软的倒在我怀里，哭着求饶。现在就是，她呜呜咽咽的摇着头说不上来一句话，但是她身体一定还想要。

我知道这药的效绩仅仅是手指是满足不了的，我早就做好了准备。我脱下裤子露出了之前穿好的情趣双头龙内裤，爱愁就像这根肉色柱状巨物，一头在你，一头在我。

我把姐姐的另一条腿也抱了起来，抗在了肩膀上，缓缓的插入了那个刚泄了的海洋深处。听到姐姐一声痛苦的哀嚎，其实我也疼的姐姐。

我低下头用牙齿去啃咬着姐姐胸前的红果果，还有些许的血腥味，都是之前流的啦。那个伤口已经结疤了，人的皮肤愈合能力真不错，可是心呢？

姐姐皱着眉头我好像把她咬痛了，好吧那我轻一点，轻一点。我让姐姐的胸脯都开满了梅花，都是我种下的，真漂亮。只为我一个人而开的。我叉开腿挺着腰借姐姐的力来寻找自己的G点。我发出了愉悦的声音，我想让自己更愉快，我要去高耸的塔上看烟花，爬啊爬啊越爬我越兴奋，我闭着眼睛越来越大力的抽插着，想象着我在和姐姐做跷跷板，我起来她上去，我上去她起来。我们玩的不亦乐乎，姐姐一定也很喜欢的。

我的呼吸也越来越紧促，我快要到了，不知道姐姐怎么样了，我快乐的已经听不见姐姐的声音了，砰！我看到美丽的烟花了。

姐姐快看我看到美丽的烟花了你也看到了吗？姐姐你怎么不回答我。你是不是还没有上到塔顶，那我在帮帮你好了。

我经历过一次高潮后又不知疲惫的大力抽插了起来，我要让姐姐也看到烟花，我使劲拉着绳子，拼命往上拽，我喊着姐姐！姐姐！等我又登顶的时候，那根绳子却断了。  
所以姐姐你还是没有来陪我看烟花。

浓烈的血腥味刺进我鼻腔，我睁开眼睛，姐姐却睁着眼睛没有了呼吸身下已经流了很多猩红的血，怎么会这样呢，姐姐你怎么会这样呢。我抬起手臂想要去拍醒她，然而却发现我手中拿的根本不是那根肉色玩具，而是一把发着寒光正在滴血的刀。我吓得赶紧把刀丢在了地上，瞬间就被满地的血液粘住了。我看着自己好似在红色海洋中，没有树枝更没有帆船孤零零飘着，不知何时才能上岸。

我欲哭无泪，这不是我想要的结果，我脑海中没有这回事，所以姐姐也不是我杀死的对吧。哈哈哈刚才不是我杀死的。那我再补上一刀也无所谓了吧。

我蹲下把手伸进了那血泊里重新拿起了那把刀，走到姐姐身旁，姐姐还在瞪着小鹿般美丽的大眼睛看着我。那姐姐你看好喽这次才是我杀死你的。说完我就把刀刃狠狠的插进了姐姐的心口插在‘TAKO’上。

......

你知道吗姐姐后来我舍不得你，我把你的骨灰，放在了花土里。我天天给它浇水施肥却长不出来你。

所以姐姐我要去找你，我躺在你死去的地方看着鸟笼穹顶之上的繁星，缓缓闭上眼睛。

今晚月色真美。


	3. 念 （七五折AO）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怕写的太压抑了，最后一篇就稍微温馨轻松点。

五折问我准备好了吗。

七年了，我准备好了。

柔和的音乐，摇曳的烛火，昏暗的房间，温柔的爱人以及我激动的心情。

“KIKI今天是我们的结婚七周年纪念日，真的想好在这一天把你的全部给我吗？”五折轻轻晃了晃红酒杯后没有喝下去喉咙却做了一个咽下的动作，用充满的期待的眼神看着我。

我接过了五折手中的酒杯也晃了晃笑道：“七年了再不行动难道要等到我七十岁你才开始吗？”说完我就把杯中的红酒一饮而尽，眼前的吴哲晗已经出现了重影。

五折过来抱着昏沉的我抚摸着我的脸：“KIKI我真的舍不得你。”

我趁着还有一丝意识看着她心疼下不去决心的脸我艰难的开口道 ：“我爱你我想奉献我的全部，彻彻底底给你，来吧五折。”说完我就闭上了眼睛没有了意识

等我变成魂魄醒来的时候我发现我浑身赤裸的尸体被五折放在了床上，旁边我从黑市花了不少钱买的安乐死针剂，刚注射完不久看着五折把它扔进了垃圾桶里。

天哪，我看着床上的自己真像童话里的睡美人。又沉醉在自己的绝世美貌中不可自拔。突然有点后悔了我还这么年轻真是便宜了吴哲晗哈哈。  
不过谁让我这么爱她呢。

五折跨坐在我身上近距离观察着我的脸看我连睫毛都不再微颤没有了任何动静，抬起那颤抖着的修长手指抚摸过我的全身，然而我逐渐僵硬冰冷的身体已经给不了她任何反馈了。与之相反是他眼中的渴望与兴奋，我知道这样的她也是很喜欢的。

只见她依旧温柔的亲吻我的发我的眼我的唇我的锁骨我的胸脯，我就是她最值得骄傲的人。我飘过去想拥抱五折，可惜她看不见我我也穿过了她的身体。我们之间今生应该没有什么交集了，一想到这里不仅又难过了起来。看着五折依依不舍地把唇移开了我的乳尖，她的右手拉过我的左手紧紧握着放在了她早已性奋起来的涨大炽热上下撸动着，这可是我生前不曾想过的画面，竟然拉过我的手去自慰。我的手掌应该还有些温度吧，生前喜欢我用口，死后就上手，啧啧啧。

我勾嘴轻笑着，看着五折的速度越来越快，脸颊也变得绯红，闭着眼睛在冥想我真的在帮他自慰吗。

她低声呻吟着，过一会儿就立马松开了我的手，射在了空中，我不禁皱了皱眉，我要还活着肯定会不满的。视觉感官就不好像鸟屎一样落在我身上溅得斑斑点点的，真是我死了就释放了天性，闷骚货。

射过一次后五折的下体依旧坚挺着，她直接扒开了我双腿抹了些润滑就挺了进去，嗯嗯啊啊的顶着，看她这么忘情的样子我里面应该也还是温热的吧。

不禁想起之前的美妙感觉，这种时候我的下体早就泛滥成灾了，酥酥麻麻痒痒的，看着五折哼咛的声音，我也想随着五折的抽动节奏呻吟仿佛我没有死去，五折的坚挺在我的身体里进进出出，我兴奋的叫喊：“五折...五折你再快点...我要泄了...用力....嗯嗯....啊唔...”我也使劲挺着臀部去和五折无缝的交合。都要把对方推向顶端的愉悦。七年的老夫老妻了我知她长短，她知我深浅。随着五折一声低吼，一个挺腰把自己的精华都射进了我那依旧紧致的穴道。我也随着“身体”一阵颤抖颅内高潮了。

真是奇妙的感觉。我目不转睛的盯着趴在我身上休息的吴哲晗眼光泛泪，看的出来她很幸福。我随后看她下床去拿出了一把电锯。

只见五折打开了电锯的开关，锋利的齿尖在快速的运转发出嗡嗡的声音甚是恐怖。她把我的四肢都截成两段分割了下来，腋窝到胳膊肘大腿根到膝盖。电锯和身体的剧烈接触使激情的血液有的都飞溅到了天花板上，流出来的鲜红虽然不多，但当然都被洁白柔软的床单床垫给吸收了，映的五折眼里也一片猩红，整个房间都充满了蓝黑墨水的味道，呛的让人反胃。而五折似乎很快乐她依旧兴奋着，溅到俊美脸上的血滴也来不及擦，立刻又拿来了细细红线和钢钉把我锯断的残肢用红线缝合了起来，还用钢钉固定下，下一步她打开了墙上的隐藏开关，把我抱进了一个我从来不知道家里还有这样一个地方的存在，像是实验室，一看就是好久没有人来过了依旧是死尸和发霉的味道。

五折把我放到了手术床上，用薄如蝉翼锋利的手术刀割开了我的腹腔，把里面的内脏都掏了出来丢在了地上。往我身体里塞了各种机械零件，随即又拿红线缝合了起来。然后把我翻了个身在腰椎骨边上又划开了一个稍小的口子，塞进去一半类似发条的东西。她把我放下手术床竖立了起来，满怀激动的用手去宁动了背后那个复古发条，奇迹般的事情发生了，做为魂魄的我居然看到地上的我跳起了芭蕾舞。我不禁疑惑啥时候吴哲晗还有这种本事。

五折看到自己亲手打造的作品这么成功笑得大白牙都反光。地上的我跳了一会就被五折又扭回了发条，直直的站在地上身材那么流畅完美宛如一坐精美雕像。

五折移到了卧室把房间里里外外都清理了一遍，刚才的血腥味全被刺鼻的消毒水味给代替了。

过了很久五折终于清理的差不多了，随即让地上赤裸的我穿上了一件复古暗红色洋装蓬蓬裙。一把把我扛了起来，趁着夜色来到了一个叫SOMEWHERE的黑市酒吧，把我放到舞台上转动了那根发条，我又翩翩起舞了起来。台下的看客都惊呆了。目不转睛的盯着在舞台上发光发热的自己。连我自己都觉得呆了。

“5亿！！”人群中突然有人出了一个报价。

随即一呼百应纷纷开价争夺起了自己

“19亿！！”

“36亿！！”

我没好气的在空中抱怨：“怎么可以这样！死了还把我拍卖。”

这时吴哲晗抿了一口鸡尾酒缓缓开口道：“抱歉各位，这是我最珍爱的一件艺术品，非卖。”说完放下了鸡尾酒微笑着来到舞台中央揽上我的细腰随我一起跳起了双人舞。

我很开心，也明白自己的抱怨是多余的。自己的担心是多余的。冰恋是吴哲晗一生最想尝试嗜好但她也在努力的挽回着我，所以把我做成了那样的人可以在她身边继续陪伴着她。我是他的第一个作品亦是最后一个。

是她此生全部的骄傲，五折有我就够了，如果有来生不悔再爱你。


End file.
